


The Summer of Our Lives

by KingKira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Nostalgia, Summer Romance, Summer times with the boys, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKira/pseuds/KingKira
Summary: It was supposed to be the summer of her life but with the untimely death of her father, and abrupt move to the seaside town, Maria Bay, the perfect summer that she had been looking forward to seemed to slip through her fingers.[Eren Jaeger x  Fem!Reader] [Modern Au]
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Death consistently contradicts itself. It can be silent like a predator sneaking up on its prey, but it can also be loud. It can be loud as hell like a roaring fire, or blaring sirens. It doesn’t matter whether it creeps up on you from a distance, takes you by surprise, or makes itself known from miles away. We’re taught to fear it. We treat it like it’s something so foreign, but it’s just as natural as life. We’re all slowly reaching towards it, and it stings when we see others touch it. We watch with bloodied eyes and quiet voices as people brush their fingers with death. It’s all the same, yet different. Some yearn for it, some fear it, and some ignore it.

You ignored it, but it becomes difficult to ignore something that’s right in front of your face.

You had just turned sixteen and summer was fast approaching; however, the last thing on your mind was planning out the perfect summer. The fact of the matter was that no matter how much you planned and scheduled, your summer would not be perfect. It couldn’t be, not with the sudden passing of your father.

The whirlwind of emotions was far from settling, and the tempest would only pick up again with the news your mom had decided to dump on you. 

You would be moving back to Maria Bay, a small town situated along the coast. Some would call it paradise, but you'd beg to differ. Paradise? That’s not how you remembered it. Between the less than rare storms, poverty, and violence, your hometown left a lot to be desired and you doubted that you’d be bunking in a mansion on the rich side of town. With no friends, no money, and the absence of your dad, the ‘perfect summer,’ you had been looking forward to all year felt like it had slipped right through your fingers, and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

Your thought process did little to ease the tension and turmoil festering within, and before you knew it you were aboard a plane with all you could stuff into one suitcase and an old backpack.


	2. Home

You could remember it, you could remember it all. The feeling of sand in your tattered shoes, the sting of the scrapes on your knees, the itch of mosquito bites, and the wind flowing through your tresses. You could remember the salty ocean breeze, the smell of withering wood releasing the familiar scent of musky smoke and pine. You could remember the sound of waves crashing upon the golden shores before receding into the deep blue, the crackling and sizzling of burgers on the grill, and the laughter of your friends. You could remember a head of aureate hair and a pale, immaculate face, but what you remembered distinctly was a striking turquoise gaze, the most gorgeous pair of eyes you had ever seen.

You could remember it all so vividly. You could take yourself back to those moments when you would spend all day at the beach. When you would play hide and seek in the forest by the playground, or when you'd camp out in your backyard. When you'd always end the night sitting by a campfire admiring the way the flames licked the air as shadows danced around the light.

You never liked to dwell on the memories; they always gave left you yearning for that childlike freedom. Once you started remembering you couldn't stop, and you'd inevitably remember the day you left. The day you said goodbye to the friends you had known for years, the home you had known for years, the sandy beaches, the ocean waves, the bonfires, and all the fun you had.

And now you couldn't help but remember as you stood in the backyard of your new house looking out at the stretch of beach that lay in front of you.

The wide expanse of the ocean that would make most people feel lost only served as a reminder that you were home. It made you feel anything but lost, you could tell by the swell in your heart. The sway of the water was welcoming and a small smile touched your lips as you advanced until the tide reached the tips of your toes.

The cold temperature of the water sent a shiver running down your spine. The familiarity of the sensation urged you to step forward and you listened. You took another step forward, stretched your arms out, and basked in the warmth of the sun that beamed down.

You were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story is cross-posted from my account on Quotev!


	3. Why'd You Have to Go?

_"You're moving?" You turned upon hearing your friend's voice and were met with a quizzical gaze._

_"Yeah..." Your voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Usually, you were rambunctious, outgoing, and energetic. It's why you and your dark-haired friend got along so well. He still looked perplexed as if he didn't understand what you were saying._

_"You'll be back though, right?" His lack of comprehension of the situation only fueled the ache that was beginning to engulf you. You didn't want to repeat it when you could barely accept it yourself. Your taciturnity seemed to serve as an answer though. You could tell by the way his expression fell. The light in his turquoise eyes ceased to shine and his toothy smile was nowhere to be seen._

_You shook your head with a tight-lipped smile in an attempt to make light of the situation._

_"You said you're leaving tomorrow, right? So... we'll just have to make the best of today!" The boy's sudden outburst left you stunned. His sullen expression dissolved leaving no evidence of its existence and was replaced by his infamous grin._

_"Okay?" He extended his hand towards you, and you could feel a smile tugging at the corners of your lips._

_"Okay."_

* * *

"[Name]." Your mother's voice broke you from your reverie. You blinked and the world around you faded back into your surroundings. You were faced with your mother's unimpressed stare.

"I'm going shopping," She lifted her hand showcasing her keys. "If you need anything call me, stay safe." She didn't even give you a chance to reply before she was out the door, closing it behind her. 

Now it was just you, an empty house, and a lot of boxes. You were at the mercy of your thoughts, memories, and recollections. You couldn't be bothered to unpack, but you also didn't feel like venturing into town all alone. You figured you'd better be productive and at least unpack the boxes in your room. It was better than sitting around and twiddling your thumbs.

With a sigh, you stood and made your way to your room which was down the hallway from the living room. The room was musky and way too warm for your liking. Your mom said that the house had been on the market for a while, meaning it had also been vacant and collecting dust for a while, which was doing nothing for your allergies. You were quick to open the window so you could get some fresh air flowing and began the dreaded unpacking progress.

It didn't take long for your mind to drift off. You hated how easily your mind got distracted sometimes, but hey, it was a good way to pass the time while unpacking. At least for a little while. 

You found it a bit absurd how you could remember so many things from this place, but you couldn't remember your friend's names. You remembered vague appearances and some distinct features, but whenever you tried to think of their names your mind went blank. You wondered if they remembered you, or if they still lived in Maria Bay? Perhaps they had moved on in life completely.

That was a strange thought. Your whole life you had never moved on. No matter how hard you tried to repress the memories and accept your new home, you couldn't. Your mind was still stuck here-- No, your heart and soul was stuck here, with the golden beaches and weekend BBQs. It's ironic, really. You were supposed to be the first one to move on from this place but you never did, and at this rate, you never would.

You wondered if that's why your mother moved back. Did she constantly yearn for this place like you consistently found yourself doing? Why'd you have to move away in the first place? Was it your father that wanted to move?

Your father. You had nearly forgotten about the accident. The move was pushed to the forefront of your mind for the past week, and you had forgotten. It felt like you had done something wrong. Forgetting wasn't wrong, was it?. You were distracted or was this just some unhealthy coping mechanism. Whichever the case, now that you'd moved, the only thing that would be on your mind for a while would be your father.

You reached up and raked your hand through your tresses as your body moved backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of your mattress. You sat down, sinking into the mattress wishing it would swallow you whole. Alas, wishing that inanimate objects would swallow you whole never helped anyone, and it certainly wouldn't help you.

It was the worst time to be lonely, but of course, you were.

'Why'd you have to go, dad?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Boy With the Beautiful Eyes

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" The question caught you off guard. The boy had a tendency to ask spontaneous questions, so it wasn't much of a surprise. His eyes blazed with curiosity as he leaned closer to you from his spot on the swing set beside you, creating an air of expectancy._

_You took a moment to look away and think. Subconsciously you had begun to toy with a strand of your hair, a habit the boy had observed, and pointed out a few months ago. Realizing what you were doing, you let your hand fall away from your hair, having grown a bit self-conscious about it since the chocolate haired boy had mentioned it._

_"I dunno." You gave a half shrug and a dismissive wave as you turned your eyes back to him only to be met with a pout and a look of disappointment. The expression made you want to answer his question, but you hadn't thought about it much. Had he asked a few years ago you probably wouldn't have delved so deep into it and would've said something along the lines of 'pop star' or 'dancer.' Now that you were a bit older, you were more focused on getting good grades and having fun with your friends rather than dreaming about what your future would look like._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" You fired the question back at him. Knowing him he'd probably say he didn't know just to spite you, but the moment you saw the look in his eyes you knew that wouldn't be the case._

_"I wanna be someone who can help people."_

* * *

You could hardly believe it was still there; albeit, not in the best conditions. Years of neglect had left it in rack and ruin. Patches of rust lay claim to the slide and other surfaces of metal. One of the chains attached to a swing had come undone. Grass and overgrowth sprouted from the ground. The forest behind the park remained, and in several years the playground would become apart of the forest.

You didn't know why you decided to make the journey out there. Part of you still longed for the other half of childhood here that was taken away from you when you moved. Part of you hoped that the boy with the beautiful eyes would be sitting there, on the swing set, waiting for you. Alas, no such boy was sitting there, on the swing set, waiting for you. You could feel a frown set on your face, your eyes never leaving the swing set. With bated breath, you took a few steps forward before relaxing and taking a seat on one of the swings.

Your hands instinctively reaching up to grip the chains that held your weight. You half expected them to snap the moment you sat down. The seat was much lower than you remembered which was to be expected; you were a lot taller than you were all those years ago. As if it was muscle memory, your head turned to look towards the swing seat to your right. It remained unoccupied, swaying ever so slightly in time with the light breeze.

You inhaled through your nose, breathing in the fresh air that you had missed so much. The city didn't really have any, so it was nice. You could feel the breeze filter through your tresses. It was refreshing after the grueling walk in the sweltering heat. The trees nearby provided shade and kept the surrounding area cool. Closing your eyes and tilting your head up, you relished its tranquillity 

"Didn't think that I'd find anyone here of all places." An unfamiliar voice spoke out causing you to jolt in surprise. You hadn't expected anyone to be here, but this stranger was thinking the same thing. 

"I could say the same thing." Your voice came out quieter than you had wanted and you were a little nervous to open your eyes and face whoever was there. It wasn't the most desirable position to be in. A young girl alone at an abandoned playground being confronted by a stranger. That string of thoughts did nothing for your anxiousness.

Finally working up enough courage, you opened your eyes and your gaze clashed with the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. You Always Were Forgetful

_It was so unfair. Such is life, but at the time, you couldn't care less about that fact. All you could think about was how selfish your parents were. You didn't want to move. You wanted to stay. You wanted to spend the rest of your days on the sandy beaches with your friends. Your mind was too caught up in the frenzy of emotions to notice your faulty footing, and before you could brace yourself, the ground was rushing up to meet you._

_Your arms jutted out in front of you, and your hands met the asphalt. Loose gravel embedded itself in your knees and the heels of your hands. You pushed off of your hands and relaxed into a kneeling position, and before you could even think about what to do next, your eyes flooded with tears. You squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to make the tears go away, but it only caused them to fall._

_"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" The familiar voice caused your entire body to tense, but the tears continued to slide down your reddened cheeks. You peered up and met the worried gaze of your chocolate-haired friend. When he saw your teary eyes, it was as though a spark was set aflame in his eyes. Your eyes trailed down to his hand, which clenched around a beaded bracelet. Immediately your eyes darted to your wrist. You must have dropped the bracelet earlier that day. Did he walk all way here just to return it?_

_At that thought, more tears began to well up, and a whimper slipped past your quivering lips._

_"Were those kids bothering you again? I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Your eyes widened at his words, and you began to shake your head. Your gesture received a look of confusion. It was then that you should've told him that you were moving up north, but you didn't want to bother him with the less than pleasant news, so instead, you remained silent._

_It wasn't long before you felt a pair of arms wrap around your trembling form._

_"You'll be okay because whatever happened, I know you can get through it. Plus, I'll be right by your side!" He spoke. You shifted to move your arms around him and rest your chin on his shoulder. The boy's words were supposed to help, but the aching in your heart only strengthened. You decided that you'd try to cherish the next couple of weeks while you could. Your thoughts didn't do much to ease the pain; they never did, but for some reason, his warm embrace did._

* * *

You didn't know how to react. What was the right emotion to feel? Joy, anxiousness, anticipation? No matter, you were feeling them all. You could tell by the way your heart pounded against your rib cage and the smile that threatened to spill onto your face. What is someone supposed to say in this situation? In movies, a character would call out the other person's name, and a look of recognition would appear on their face before calling out the character's name in return. 

There was just one problem with that plan. 

You couldn't remember his name. Maybe you should just stay silent and wait for him to recognize you first. That sounded as good of a plan as any.

You could feel your body jolt upon hearing the boy chuckle.

"Yeah, well... this is kind of my secret spot." The smile on his face never left as he gestured to his surroundings. Your eyes followed his movements as he approached and took a seat on the swing beside you. Did he not remember you? No- He had to... right?

"You must be new here, right?" He quirked his head to the side and sent you a questioning gaze. You could feel your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. That... hurt. He didn't remember you. You really shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. Just because you had spent years dwelling on the past didn't mean that he did too. Suddenly, you felt incredibly embarrassed, but before you could even think about it further, a question popped into your head.

Should you tell him? 

"Quiet one, aren't you?" His voice broke you out of your thoughts, and when you turned to acknowledge him, his bright eyes were staring right back at you. Your mind went blank, and suddenly you didn't know what to say.

His eyes. There was something about them. You couldn't quite place your finger on it, but there was something about them. They made you feel all sorts of emotions. You couldn't tell if it was their beautiful green hue or the thousands of thoughts and feelings they carried. For a moment, it felt like you were a child again, and you could feel yourself getting lost in a pool of that gorgeous turquoise colour. You quickly realized that you had been staring for a few seconds too long and averted your lingering gaze.

"Sorry, yeah. I've been told I'm not the most talkative person." You blurted out without much thought. Your mind was a muddle, and there was a heavy ache resonating from your chest. The dark-haired boy only nodded and then the conversation, if you could even call it that, collapsed into silence. You rested your hands in your lap. Your fingers tempted to fiddle with the hem of your shirt, but you resisted the urge.

"My name's [Name]," You finally decided to say something before turning and offering your hand. "I'm from up North. I moved here a couple of days ago." You gave an uncertain smile.

"The names Eren. Nice to meet you [Name]." The boy, Eren, shook your hand and returned your smile with one of his own. You wondered how you could've forgotten his name in the first place. It was so familiar sounding.

Finally, you took the chance to examine his appearance. He was definitely taller, and you could no longer brag that you were taller than him like you used to. His face wasn't as round as it used to be. His features were sharper and more defined. His hair hadn't changed much. Maybe it was a bit shorter, but it remained the same tousled, untamed mane you had always remembered.

"So, how'd you find yourself out here?" He spoke. It probably wasn't often that he'd find somewhere at this abandoned playground.

"I was exploring a bit, and I found myself here, I guess." You were surprisingly quick to shoot back an excuse. The rest of the conversation consisted of simple questions and even blander answers. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, and you had half the mind to make up some lame excuse so you could walk away. It was a stark contrast to your past conversations, but that was to be expected. It had been years, and he didn't even remember you. 

The more you acknowledged that fact, the more it stung.

He always was forgetful...

"Since you're new here, why don't I show you around? It'd be a shame to spend this summer alone." The boy's offer caught you by surprise and left you unsure of what to say. You were prepared to spend the summer alone, and you had accepted it. Yet there he was, the boy with the beautiful eyes, smiling and offering friendship. You had a feeling that this wouldn't end well, but you just couldn't help yourself, not when it came to him, not when he was right in front of you. 

"Yeah, sure. How does tomorrow sound?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent too much time rewriting this because I didn't like how it turned out the first time around. I nearly forgot to add the little memory at the start, which I ended up rewriting as well... I guess I'm a bit out of it. Anyway, because of the struggle to perfect this chapter, that's still far from perfect, I quite like the outcome and I hope you guys like it as well!


	6. Stark Contrast

_"I'll come back." You had never spoken with such certainty before, and somehow, despite the determination that you showcased, you had never felt more uncertain in your life. You felt almost guilty. As though you were lying through your teeth and straight to his face, not that you could ever admit it. You doubted that you would ever see the boy again. That scared you._

_The world was big. It was larger than you could have imagined at the time. You used to believe that everyone you would ever meet, love, and hate resided within this small seaside town. You believed that all the sights you would ever see belonged to Maria Bay. You thought that you would only ever see the stars from your backyard because, in your mind, all you would ever need, desire, and want was safely tucked away in your corner of the world. You were a child peering through a crack in a wall, completely unable to comprehend the vastness of the universe, and how small you were in comparison._

_"Yeah, and I'll be here when you return, and so will .... and ....!"_

* * *

It seemed like you found yourself getting lost in the past more often lately. You supposed the memories were a package deal that came along with the move to Maria Bay. Your mind was a muddle, and you didn't consider yourself a commonly conflicted person, but it seemed like there was a war going on inside of your mind. As you focus your attention back to your task of sorting through your wardrobe, you couldn't help but wonder how you had managed to fold only two t-shirts. 

This whole getting lost in thought thing was becoming a bit of a nuisance. With your mind now focused on folding the remnants of your wardrobe that you were able to bring with you. Most of it was left behind, sold, or donated. Not that you minded. You didn't care much for your outward appearance despite having to care back in the city. Now that you didn't need to attend your parent's business gatherings and get-together's you did not have a reputation to keep up. You could lounge around in comfortable clothing and not put up an act. You decided that a life of luxury did not suit you, not at the expense of your freedom and happiness that is. 

Yet, a few minutes later, there you stood, picking apart your appearance in front of the bathroom mirror. You found yourself completely contradicting your previous statement of 'not caring much for your outward appearance.' It wouldn't hurt to apply a bit of makeup, right? Wait, is that too much makeup? Why did were you even wasting time debating whether or not you were wearing too much makeup? You knew the answer to that question; you wanted to make a good impression on Eren. That fact irritated you even more. Had he remembered you in the first place, you wouldn't be in your current predicament, or would you? You could have just told him who you were and explained yourself, but confrontation wasn't your forte. 

It didn't matter. You didn't have time to stand in front of the mirror and argue with yourself, and as you opened your phone to check the time, you realized that you really didn't have much time. If you didn't hurry up, you would be late. Without a second glance at your reflection, you shoved your phone in your back pocket and practically sprinted out the door.

* * *

Eren was waiting at your designated meeting spot. He was leaning against the brick of a building situated at the corner of a street. He had decided that if he was going to give you 'the grand tour', as he called it, the best place to start would be Main Street, or what most considered Main Street.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” The dark-haired boy looked up upon hearing your voice. You were panting, and you looked like you were about to keel over. He wouldn't have been surprised if you told him you had just run a marathon, and you might as well have done just that. Running all the way there combined with the sweltering heat could do a number on most. The boy let a smile curve onto his lips.

“It’s fine. You’re only about..," Eren paused to glance down at his phone. “a minute late. No need to worry yourself so much.” The boy assured in hopes of ridding you of your worries. He didn't mind much, but he could tell you were a bit concerned, considering you had run all the way there.

“Right…” Your voice was a murmur, and you felt a little out of place as you reached to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear; all too tempted to twirl it around your finger, but you resisted submission to the habit. There was a pregnant pause before either of you spoke up.

“Well.... welcome to Maria Bay, [Name]. I’ll be your tour guide for today. I’ll tell you everything you need to know about all the sights and attractions you’ll see, starting with the best pizza parlour in town!” The boy suddenly burst out, putting on the act of a tour guide. It was amusing, and you wondered if his tours were a frequent occurrence. He seemed like the type of person to attract a lot of people, and you wouldn't be surprised if he made friends with every new resident. He had a very welcoming and charismatic aura.

He began walking, and you followed. He pointed in the direction of one of the stores, the pizza parlour to be more specific. You raised a brow in question.

“You sure that’s not the only pizza parlour in town?” You inquired with a teasing tone. Eren turned his gaze back to you with a look of mild surprise that quickly melted into amusement.

"Well, yes, technically," He hesitantly admitted. "however, it's the best pizza I’ve ever had but you’ll just have to try it yourself.” The boy explained. There was a beat of silence before his smile returned. 

“If you’re up for it, I’ll take you there after my grand tour.”

“If it’s as good as you say, we’ll have to.” You nodded in agreement, but on the inside, you couldn't help but acknowledge how strange it would be. You knew that the pizza parlour was the best in town. You knew that it was the only one in town, and you knew that the pizza was delicious. Part of you wished you had told him the moment you met eyes because if you did, you wouldn't have to pretend you didn't know this town. It wasn't too late to just tell him now...

If you did, he might think you're weird for not telling him to begin with, though. All of these reasons and excuses began to outweigh the logical thing to do. But it might be the last chance to tell him. If you didn't do it here, it would only become more difficult to tell him later. Never telling him isn't an option. He might not remember you, but who's to say no one else will? You're bound to run into someone who will recognize you, and how would you explain that? 

Whatever. That was a problem for future you, and as much as you would regret it in the future, you would grin and bear it. You wanted to live in the present. For the longest time you were tangled in the past, and you didn't want to get caught up in the future.

With your thoughts sorted, you decided it would be best to enjoy the rest of Eren's 'tour'.

* * *

Maria Bay was refreshing, and the clean air wasn't even half of it. It was a stark contrast to where you spent the past few years of your life. Up north, in the city, things were much different, so different that it became difficult to compare the two places. For starters, the people in Maria Bay are genuine. You could tell that much by the way residents would smile and wave at each other. It's clearly a tight-knit community. Everyone knows each other. It's so easy to see the bonds that have been forged over the years. Back in the city, everyone was blatantly fake, even you. You could recall the numerous times that you'd put on an ingenuine smile just to please your peers.

You had grown accustomed to it; to the false friendships between acquaintances and associates. You had gotten used to the ways people would hold their reputations at a higher value than themselves and their real personalities. Everyone there was prim and proper. They all dressed the same and acted the same, but in Maria Bay, you could throw on a tank top and shorts, and no one would care. In Maria Bay, you could make a mistake and be forgiven. In Maria Bay, you could be yourself and not be ridiculed.

"Homesick?" Eren suddenly asked. He must've mistaken the expression on your face for one of missing home.

"No, not really," You spoke quietly and attempted a small smile. "I quite like it here, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Hawaiian Pizza & City Talk

_You could barely contain the giggles that threatened to spill from your lips. You gasped and quickly moved to clasp a hand over your mouth when you witnessed Eren walk past you without a second glance. He was never good at the 'seeking' part of hide and seek. He wasn't very good at the 'hiding' part either. You could recall the numerous times he'd hide in the same spot, or that one time he fell out of the tree that he was hiding in._

_You laughed so hard that you cried. Your laughter was not welcomed by the clumsy boy at first, but he ended up laughing as well._

_"Gotcha!" You felt two hands squeeze your shoulders and let out a shriek before scrambling to get away. Whipping your head around, you came face to face with Eren, who had the cheekiest smile on his face._

_"See! I'm not terrible at hide and seek!" The boy proclaimed as he jabbed a thumb in his direction._

_"Oh? I guess you've found ... and ... as well?" You inquired with a smirk of your own._

_"Eh!? I'll find them in no time! Just you wait!" Eren huffed with a pout. A look of fiery determination set in his eyes._

_"Not if I find them first!" You shouted before standing up and dashing away._

_"No way!"_

* * *

It was quite a weird predicament to be in, sitting across from your childhood friend who didn't remember you. Not even the delicious pizza could make you overlook the strangeness of the situation. As you took a bite out of your pizza, you glanced down at Eren's slice. Baked chunks of pineapple rested on top of the cheese. Hawaiian was always his favourite despite how much you ridiculed him for it. You'd always tell him that fruit didn't belong on pizza, and he would always reply with 'tomatoes are fruit, and they belong on pizza.' in a matter a fact of tone. You were shocked when he first told you and didn't believe him. He would tell you that his friend said so and that his friend was the smartest person ever. You were stubborn, though, and denied it.

"So, what'd you think?" Eren glanced up from his slice of pizza. 

"Maria Bay is nice." You gave a tight-lipped smile. 

"Nothing compared to the city, right?" The boy asked with curiosity.

"Try the other way around." An exasperated sigh slipped past your lips as you rested your chin on the palm of your hand.

"Really? Not much of city girl, huh?" Eren concluded. Your words only exceeded in fueling curiosity. You couldn't blame him. He probably wanted to get the hell out of this town. He'd been here his whole life, other than travelling maybe.

"How could you tell?" You asked sarcastically, a small smile twitching at the corner of your lips. The boy let out a chuckle, his eyes flaring with amusement. 

"What's wrong with city living?" He inquired, obviously quite intrigued.

"Traffic, crowds, the people, the list can go on. Living in the city can be nice, but it becomes exhausting. Especially since I had to play the role of the perfect daughter." You rambled on for a bit before pausing. "It just felt like I couldn't be myself, and It felt like I didn't actually know the people around me. Like my friends became my friends because it was convenient." You summed it up before taking a sip of your drink. 

"That does sound exhausting. I guess that I kinda take some things for granted." Eren leaned back. He looked deep in thought. "Maria Bay gets boring, but my friendships are genuine, and I'm sure you'll make real friends here too! You're doing great, you've already met your first friend here." The dark-haired boy claimed with a smile.

"Really? You consider me a friend?" You questioned, feeling a bit flustered.

"Yeah, of course. In fact, It's my friend's birthday in a few weeks, and he always hosts a big party at his house on the rich side of town. You should come if you're able." Eren spoke. "It'll be a good way to put yourself out there."

"Geez, you sound like my mom." You laughed. Your mother always pushed you to go out and make new friends. The boy gave you an expectant stare waiting for an answer. It almost reminded you of an excited puppy. "What the heck, sure why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Heading to the Beach

_Your legs swayed under the picnic table as you waited impatiently for the food to be done. Eren sat to your left and two other friends sat across from you. Your parents chatted while your dad grilled patties and hotdogs on the BBQ. Top 10 hits played on the radio. Weekend BBQ's had become less frequent, so you cherished them more. When your favourite song came on you stood in an instant before turning and grabbing Eren's hand._

_He gave you a look of confusion before the realization dawned on him. A grin stretched across his face and he let you pull him along to dance. You couldn't help the laugh that left your lips when he began doing a little jig._

_"You're a horrible dancer, Eren!" You exclaimed between giggles. His face flushed, turning brighter than a tomato._

_"You're not any better!" He shouted pointing an accusatory finger in your direction. You only shook your head and grabbed his hands in an effort to show him how to dance. It wasn't long before your other two friends joined in._

_You remembered that day like it was yesterday._

* * *

It felt like whatever higher being that was in charge of your life liked to mess with you. They were probably laughing at you from up in heaven's as they pulled the strings, to create the awful puppet show that was the current state of your life. This was likely not the case because the longer you sat in your room contemplating your decisions the more you realized that you should really be blaming yourself. The only one that played you for a fool was you. 

You've barely been in town for the last couple of days and your whole world has been flipped upside down. You thought that you were done with the sharp turns your life had taken, but apparently, there were still more bumpy roads head. Bumpy roads that you could not handle, you were already carsick and also very sick of the stupid analogy you had concocted in your head. It was then that you heard your phone ding from its place atop your blankets.

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx**

_**2:23 PM** _

**Unknown:**

Hey! It's me, Eren

We should hangout again sometime :)

**You:**

Definitely! Any spots we missed on your tour?

**Eren:**

Well, my friends wanted to spend tomorrow at the beach

Wanna come?

**You:**

Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude

**Eren:**

Trust me, you wouldn't be

My friends would love to meet you

**You:**

Alright... what time?

**Eren:**

12:30

You tossed your phone aside again and laid back on your bed with a sigh. Just what had you gotten yourself into? First, you agree to go to some big party in a few weeks and now you'll be going to the beach with Eren and his friends. Just what was this boy doing to you?

* * *

Glancing down at your watch, you approached the boardwalk where a group of rambunctious looking teens stood. They seemed to split off as you neared and you came to a stop in front of a chocolate haired boy. You tapped him on the shoulder prompting him to turn around. His eyes lit up when they met your gaze.

"Hey, [Name]! Glad you could make it." Eren smiled and you nodded rubbing your arms uncomfortably under his gaze. You looked towards the beach where his friends had regathered. You didn't expect to be meeting so many at once. It was beginning to feel a little overwhelming. Eren seemed to pick up on your nervousness. He moved to place his hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're really nothing to be intimidated by." Eren murmured with a light chuckle. You gave a tight-lipped smile before one of his friends called the two of you over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. The Start of Something Good

"Eren, I was worried you were gonna ditch us!" A short boy with a buzzcut approached you and Eren first. He slung an arm over the taller boy's shoulders.

"Trust me, if I had anything better to do besides hanging out with you losers, I'd be long gone," Eren remarked and shrugged his friend's arm away.

"It's okay if you admit you don't have any other friends. We know you're lonely." A brown-haired boy walked up with a beer in hand.

"Shut it, horseface," Eren rolled his eyes before pulling you along to sit on a big driftwood log. "And I do have other friends." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, gesturing to you. Suddenly everyone's attention turned to you. You visibly shrunk back and gave a small wave.

"Hi, my name's [Name]. Nice to meet you all!" You forced a smile under the pressure of their gazes. One by one, they all introduced themselves. Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bert, Sasha, and Annie. Eren sure had a lot of friends especially considering these weren't all of them. For most of your life, you only had two or three other friends in the city and even when you lived in Maria Bay all those years ago. They were all nice, but you couldn't help but feel a bit out of place put in the middle of their group. You appreciated Eren's kindness and inclusion, but it all felt overwhelming.

Eren had wandered off somewhere at some point or another and left you sitting on the driftwood log sipping at a can of whatever. You weren't much of a drinker, especially since you weren't of legal age, but everyone else seemed to have no problem drinking. You could tell by the empty cans and beer bottles scattered around the area.   
From the corner of your eye, you saw movement. You turned to see Jean taking a seat beside you. A towel hung loosely around his waist, a white t-shirt thrown on, and water trickling down his face from his damp hair. He moved his arm up to wipe the droplets away.

"How was the water?" You asked before taking another sip of your drink. 

"Cold as hell. I don't know how they deal with it for so long... anyway," Jean turned to look at you. "Why'd you move to Maria Bay of all places?" He asked. It was a question you'd have to get used to. You guessed it wasn't often that Maria Bay got new residents. You weren't sure what to say. Saying that your dad died was a real mood killer, and you didn't want the pity that came with that conversation.

"Dunno, guess my mom decided she wanted to get away from the city," You said with a shrug. "and my mom grew up here, so I suppose it was the only place she could go." You continued and watched as Jean twisted the cap off a beer bottle. He nodded.

"City girl, eh?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Yup," You popped the 'p' and gave a close-lipped smile. "I mean, I lived in a city, but I don't consider myself much of a city girl. I...I think I prefer it here." You turned and saw Jean staring at you in amazement. You felt nervousness plant itself in the pit of your stomach. Did you say something wrong?

"You and I," Jean gestured between the two of you. "are very different. Not in a bad way, but you don't know what I'd give to move to the city." He barked out a laugh. "This town is small enough as it is, but the longer you live here, the smaller it gets. I have no idea how Eren, Armin, and Mikasa have lived here their whole lives." The brown-haired boy explained. 

"Armin and Mikasa?" You murmured, not meaning for Jean to hear, but he did.

"Eren's childhood friends." He answered. "They grew up here." Jean elaborated. Their names sounded familiar. It had to be them, but why weren't they here. Before you could think, you voiced the question.

"Oh, why aren't they here?" You inquired. 

"They go to some summer camp every year for a couple of weeks. It's kinda tradition for them. Eren usually goes, but he decided not to this year." he said before taking a sip of beer. "He thinks he's too cool for summer camp or something now." Jean joked.

"I usually like getting a break from the guy, but I guess it was a good thing he didn't go since we got to meet you." Jean smiled softly. You were about to reply to his sweet comment when Eren approached you two.

"You should start up the fire before they get back," Eren suggested. You and Jean simultaneously looked out to the ocean where the group stood in the water, shouting and laughing.

"Aw, but I was having a lovely conversation with [Name]!" Jean exclaimed, a grin stretching across his face as he threw an arm over your shoulder and tugged you closer. "Be a dear and do it yourself," Jean said in a posh tone. Eren didn't budge. He just stared down at Jean with a deadpan look.

"Get going, horseface." Eren said, clapping Jean's shoulder, urging him to stand up. 

"Man, I told you to stop calling me that." Jean hung his head with a sigh, placing his beer bottle up against the log. He finally stood up and moved away. 

"Works every time." Eren grinned, sitting down beside you where Jean had been. You gave a small laugh.

"Sorry I left you all by yourself. Hopefully, Jean didn't harass you too much." Eren joked, shifting to face you.

"Oh no, he's very kind!" You waved your hands. Eren laughed at your worry, placing a hand on your shoulder. You felt your face flush at the minuscule touch. 

"Just joking." He spoke. "He only likes to annoy me," Eren explained. You felt your lips quirk up into a smile. You had to admit the way they talked about each other, and interacted was funny. They had a sort of love-hate relationship. They seemed like good friends, though.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group wandered back over, all finding a place to sit around the fire. They joked, laughed, and sung into the night. You even found yourself joining in the conversation. 

With a yawn, you leaned to the side and rested your head on the closest shoulder and felt yourself beginning to drift off as you watched the flames dance against the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I feel like dialogue is something I struggle with. (E.g. making it sound natural and realistic) I hope I was able to accomplish something decent, and if not, your constructive criticism is fully welcomed as it is the only way I can hope to improve!


	10. Happens to the Best of Us

_You loved how the hay farms looked at night. A flickering, unearthly glow revealed itself under the inky sky. Fireflies, hidden amongst the rows of hay before harvest. Sometimes, you and Eren would venture out to the fields with nets in your hands and a couple of glass jars in your backpacks. It was one of those nights._

_You both rushed to the top of a small hill. Settling down, you pulled out the jars and carefully poked holes into the lids._

_"All done!" Eren turned to you, holding his jar up proudly. You furrowed your brows and poked a few more holes before standing up, grabbing your net and running down the hill. "Wait up!" Eren shouted, trailing behind you._

_"I'm gonna catch more than you!" You teased as you ran through the field, fireflies erupting from the tall grass in your wake. They lit up the empty field like shooting stars. By the end of the night, Eren managed to collect the most in his jar. Out of breath, the two of you practically toppled over on the grass, giggling and laughing._

_"They're so pretty!" You raised the jar to your face examining the pretty little bugs. Eren nodded, staring at you with those beautiful eyes of his. His eyes trailed down to the jar that sat in his lap. He unscrewed the lid and held the glass jar to the sky. Fireflies fluttered free. You watched in awe before turning and letting yours free as well._

_"Goodbye, fireflies!" You shouted and waved to them._

_"[Name], Eren! It's time to head home!" Eren's mother, Carla, called from the dirt road that led up to the farm. You and Eren gathered your things and began the journey home hand in hand._

* * *

You used to love the night. It didn't matter where you were or what you were doing; you always loved to look up and admire the starlit sky. Things were different, though. When the sky dusks, the white noise fades, and the distractions don't distract you anymore. Everything wrong, everything that was quiet becomes loud; too loud. At the mercy of your thoughts, it becomes difficult to sleep. It had been that way since your father passed but sitting there, surrounded by laughter and the warmth of the fire, you were able to close your eyes. It felt like the first time you slept in months, perhaps it was, and that's why it hurt all the more when you opened your eyes. The tranquility faded away, leaving you with the weight of your emotions again. Would things ever actually get better? Or would you live your day to day life in a cycle of distracting, forgetting, and remembering? 

Sitting there in your half-empty room, on a mattress placed on the floor because you couldn't be bothered to put your bed frame back together, you weren't sure how to feel. 

You sauntered out to the kitchen and opened a few cupboards before deciding that you weren't hungry. What were you going to do today, you wondered as you made your way back to your bedroom to get dressed. It was then that you noticed the pitter-patter of rain against your bedroom window. You pushed the curtains to the side, and the outside world almost didn't look familiar. The sky was overcast and water puddled on the ground. It was a curious sight. You didn't realize how different a place could look just because of the weather. Rain wasn't a rare occurrence in Maria Bay. You knew that much because of the many storms you had encountered as a child. You couldn't say you hated rainy days, but you did prefer a sunny day in Maria Bay to a dreary one.

A small ding from your phone broke you from your thoughts instantaneously. You reached into your pocket and fished it out.

**xxx-xxxx-xxxx**

**_9:18 AM_ **

**Eren:**

Yo

You busy today?

**You:**

Nope, what's up?

**Eren:**

Meet me at the playground in an hour yeah?

**You:**

Ooh, is this a playdate? 👀

**Eren:**

Maybe... 😅

* * *

It wasn't long before you were walking out the door, clad in a rain jacket, joggers, and a pair of old runners. You pulled your hood over your head and began the short walk to the playground. 

Sitting on one of the swings was Eren, who waved you over with a smile on his face. Unlike you, he seemed unprepared for the weather. He sported a plain green hoodie and some jeans. You gave him a look which only seemed to make him laugh.

"Aren't you cold?" You inquired, coming to a stop in front of him. He looked up at you and shook his head.

"In this weather? Nah, you haven't even seen the worst of it." He announced with a shrug. You only nodded. You had seen the worst of it, though. You quickly cut off that train of thought before it could spiral into another mess of thoughts.

"So," You folded your arms over your chest in an attempt to muster up any extra warmth. "Why did you invite me to the middle of nowhere? Not to murder me, I hope." You joked and attempted a genuine smile. 

"Certainly not! Who do you take me for; I thought we were friends." Eren pouted as he moved to stand up from his place on the swing. He reached over, grabbed your hand, and began to pull you along. You walked along a dirt trail that led you up the tree-covered hill behind the park. At the top of the hill, there was a ridge that overlooked the ocean. It was familiar, you thought as you glanced up at a tree you could recall climbing with Eren when you were younger.

"The tide's awfully high today." You muttered, looking out to the ocean solemnly before turning to examine the tree further. Your finger traced over the little messages that had been carved into the bark all those years ago.

"I used to come here with friends when I was little. We liked to carve silly messages into this tree." Eren suddenly said, and you realized how close he was, standing right behind you. His eyes left the trunk of the tree, trailing back to meet your eyes. You were unsure of what to say, and it seemed Eren took note of this. He grabbed your hand, which he seemed to have made a habit of doing, and led you away from the tree.

"I like to come here to think," He explained and continues when you don't reply. "You know, you always seem to be somewhere else, far off," Eren said, taking you by surprise. You sent your gaze downcast. It was strange to hear, almost ironic. You had always felt like Maria Bay was your home, but now that you're here, you seem anywhere but present. You suppose it was silly of you to wish or think that moving back here would magically fix everything because it won't. 

"Yeah," You paused and took a breath. "To be honest, I tend to get caught up in the past." You finally turned to look at Eren, who gave you a small smile. 

"Happens to the best of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This story is cross-posted from my account on Quotev.


End file.
